Always
by HaydenHalliwell
Summary: A sixteen year old witch Jess Harden has fallen madly in love with sixteen years old, Trevor Callister. However, as their love continues to grow, they are not surprised that their relationship has startled their magical families. But now their love is put through the ringer when Trevor is caught in a magical coma trapping his mind and leaving only a shell body.


33

"Always"

By Paul Francis

There was a time when I was all alone, left sheltered only by the whit of my non-amusing parents. Fortunately, that time was limited once I met Trevor. Trevor Callister, the same aged boy with dark brown hair, riveting green eyes, and tanned complex of pure handsomeness. Back at our school, Trevor was always known as the "pretty boy" just because of his daunting looks. I thought he would get a pretty girl similar to him like Serena. Serena, on the other hands, may have the looks of a former beauty queen, yet she has a personality of a cheetah that is just waiting to be on the prowl. To Trevor, I call him my warlock Romeo because after all I'm his heartwarming Juliet. Of all the girls he _could_ have chose, he chose me, the quiet, meekly, unnoticeable wise kid. We did not meet at school; in fact, we met when we were five years old living in Lakewood. During that time, I just wish it could have been a normal childhood instead we get this unending feud between his family and mines. "The Harden-Callister war has been brewing since the Salem Witch Trials", my grandmother told me when I was either four or five. One of the many feuds I can remember, Callister's father tried to ruin my father's party and end up cursing the party members; and then there was a time the females had a cat fight when me and Trevor were both were born, claiming one of us is powerful than the other child. Really. I did not want to believe my grandmother then, but year after year the war escalated to fights, pranks, spellcasting battles, and other stuff I'm not proud of. Trevor was like me, wanted to get out of this mess.

When we were both freshmen at high school, we promised each other that no matter what we could find a way to leave both of our families and head out to the world. That dream about exploring the world I dreamt since I was five and what was so funny, Trevor dreamt the same thing. We were like connected. The moment I laid my eyes on him, I knew he was the one. And the following year at the start of our sophomore year, things began to change. Our relationship rapidly grew which caused tensions to my mother, Gina, who tried to keep me away from Trevor; my father, Lucas, a busy overworked man. And then there's the Callisters, Trevor's uneasy mother, Brianna, who always wear fancy Victorian dresses as if she was in a costume ball every day; and last and for sure not the least, Elias. That man with his crusty goatee and salt and pepper, flocky hair is the patriarch of that family. Our kinds of withces and warlocks' powers are rated by levels; since me, Trevor, and my friends are still growing with ours, we are all level 2. My parents are reaching to a 4, but always ranked 3.5. I never knew Brianna's rating; she surely would not tell me either. And then there is Elias. He has been among one of the most powerful warlocks because he still ranked level 5, the highest of them all. I had a bad feeling he kept this endless war hoping Trevor and Venna, Elias and Brianna's daughter would continued where they left off while my parents hope I continued it too. The problem was that we are not worried about taking over their selfish reigns. Trevor and I have one thing in common in our future, staying together. And in the past few months, we have done that to the dismay of our parents.

One day before the annual seafood festival sometime early March, me and Trevor hopped aboard a small boat and rowed in the middle of Lake Pontchartrain on a crisped, cleared night. We were all alone just the two of us. We both lay down on the boat with our directions reversed; our eyes with a narrow look on the new moon.

"The moon sure is pretty." Trevor said.

"Yeah." I happily replied.

We stayed there for at least I remembered five minutes while we closed our eyes casting a spell together wanted to see stars, and with a simple jiff, stars pop up around the moon. We soon rise up in our seating position from looking upon the shinning, ghostly moon to our own eyes. His beautiful green eyes while he looked upon my dazzled hazel eyes.

"Hey Jess?"

"What Trevor?"

"You know you're my girl right."

"Depends." I soon felt he was going to push me down and start making out.

"Do something with me."

"I hope you don't mean jump in the lake."

"No!" He soon busted in a gaggle of laughs. He smirked with his wily smile and then his warm hands layered on top of mines. He then slighted raise his right hand and I mirrored with mines. Our hands soon rise slightly above our chests. He tweaked his hand to his pointer and wanted me to do the same. I was bit confused, but as I done it our right pointer fingers gently touched like a reversed V or like a pointed arc. My finger was behind as his was forward. I was still confused and wondered what was this all about. "Tell me, Trev, what is this?"

He giggled a bit before answering. After that, he quickly replied. "This is our sign."

"Sign?" I'm still looking at what we did and then I glance back at him. "What you mean sign?"

"Every relationship has a sign. Some sort of indicator letting each lover knows that by doing this sign, we are in love and forever we will be in love."

"So, this is our sign?"

"Our sign, but I want it to represent something else other than 'we are in love' stuff."

"How about one word… always."

"Always?" He paused.

"Yeah, so every time we do this, we are always in love and that nothing can tear us apart." I smiled hoped it would at least pleased him that I thought about just one word. _That_ word only.

"Okay then, always it is."

Just like that, it was done. Our sign was probably a great idea Trevor came up proving our love for one another was growing higher than we never thought it could have been. We started to kiss as the moon continued to glow bright. Days after that, after countless of dinner dates and make out kisses, we continued living up our love to new heights while our parents continued to show their mistrust toward it. We never wanted to hurt our families, but we do not care what they would perceive as "good relationships". Our relationship was still growing. And on April 1st, thinking Trevor would wanted to fool me actually did something real. He brought us a nice apartment up near the French Quarter. Strange, we are just sixteen years old and we are able to get an apartment. I tried to tell him how he got it, but he would not. Maybe, he probably casted charms to the landlord to sweet talk the deal. Whatever he did, I loved him for doing it. And when our parents found out about that stint, they let us have it. Elias in particular was extremely disappointed with Trevor. My father was angry at first, yet quickly forgave only to tell me you want to be like an adult so be it. My mother was like Elias, disappointed, but she was not Elias. She can forgive me easily unlike Elias and Brianna who are just vile. Brianna, I really do not know. I just was saying that because she really was a housewife more than an everyday woman. Trevor filled me in on the main details on what Elias wanted him to do and number one: to break up with me. That has always been his goal until he saw fit. I really hoped Trevor would not grow up to a man like that. Supercilious, bloated in his own ego. Trevor has been completely the opposite. He cared about me so much. We rarely go back to school; to pay off these bills, Trev has been doing his best to get a job just to settle in for now. The whole month of April and early part of May, I tried to do temp jobs like walked dogs and babysat next door babies while Trev doing his stint as a sanitarian worker. During that time we did not at once spend one moment with another. Being students was hard enough, now we had to do this for a maximum of fourteen hours a day. And on that fateful day, May 15, it was a day I will surely remembered—both for good and bad.

On that day, I just finished walking a cute boxer named Dubo. I entered the apartment wanting to rest on that slight comfortable sofa, yet instead I noticed a note on the coffee table. I grabbed it and read it curiously, wondered what this is all about. On that card was Trevor's handwriting, and it said:

_Hey Jess, _

_ After you finish walking the dogs, I want you to wear something pretty. We are going to go out finally. And I have a huge, huge treat for you._

_ Always,_

_ Trevor_

I could not believe it. It has been weeks since we have not had a real date since getting the apartment. Finally, this was the day of all days. I can finally have a night with the love of my life. Hours later, I just came from the bathroom where I fixed my hair by smoothen out my silky smooth, sandy blonde hair. Minutes later, I found a nice cute dress I picked up from a local clothing store—just blocks away from the apartment. It was a beautiful, dark green dress with rhinestones around the straps. I gave one last twirl at the mirror, and I just galore myself and that it should be a great night just me and Trevor. An hour later, Trevor took me to the City Park. I look upon the sky to see the non-breezy sky and the moon covered by clouds only to see its glow. And after minutes of walking a straight path, Trevor wanted me to close my eyes. I doubted at first, but because he said he wanted to treat me huge, I decided to do it. I closed my eyes even covering it with my hands. And as I am guided by my sweetheart and viewed nothing but dark, it was like forever walking until Trevor told me three amazing words.

"Open your eyes!"

I put down my hands and then I opened my eyes as requested, and I just gave a breeze of _Awed _noises and then widened my eyes more to see a gorgeous, sublime gazebo with white Christmas lights sprinkled around the cherry, wooden structure.

"Wow!" I am just left in awe.

"You love it!"  
"I adored it!" My smile glistened higher. "How did you?"

"My little secret."

"Okay."

We stepped forward upon the gazebo and then Trevor rose out his pointer finger, and I did the same. We did our Always sign truly magnified the already amazing night. We look upon the scenery while the museum was at least two miles away. Trevor soon softly brushed his hand on my right cheek. I barely smiled, as he put his hand back towards him.

"I always love you."

"I love you too." I really do not know where this is going. The park, the gazebo, what else?

He looked upon my eyes and then from out of nowhere, he kneeled on one knee down particularly on his left knee; he soon brought out a ring from his black jacket, and was smiling from ear to ear.

"Jess, I always love you. I always will. You are my soul and you are everything I meant to live for; Jessica Viola Harden, will you…"

And just as my heart about to stop as he was about to do the most shocking moment that a sixteen year old female will never thought could happen, her male counterpart about to pop the inevitable question. And like a barrel of a gun blasted rounds of bullets, I took a bullet to my beating heart with my mouth floored; and then the next image I saw in reality was the love of my life laid on the floor. I reached to him tried to understand what just happened.

"Trevor! Trevor?"

I noticed his eyes semi-opened and then out of the blue he started to shake violently. I was just left helpless unable to help him and just like a fly roaming around your face and quickly moved on to something else, Trevor's twitches stopped and his eyes fully closed. I reached back to him and tried my best to get him up, but to no prevail. I started to get nervous and anxious; I rose up quickly and shouted "Help! Help! Anyone…anybody, help us! Help us!" And almost out of focus, I see a walker started to run towards us and as I stood up worried about my boyfriend, I fallen down probably because of my anxiousness as it left me fainted to the gazebo's floor.

It is been a week after that night—memories of pure joy and other memories I want to forget. Trevor, the last time I saw him was that moment he was about to propose and then he collapsed to the floor. Now, doctors and even shaman doctors have told us that even though Trevor is in a coma, he is still able to be mobile. He can still walk, talk, eat, all the normal stuff; however, it is like there are two sides of him: the Trevor I love so much and the other "Trevor", a hallow shell of himself with those creepy, whitish grey eyes. The doctors are all confused; the parents were stunned and unaware of this condition. I am in fear I could lose myself because of Trevor not remembering me. One of my good friends, Markus, mentioned it is sort of a "magical coma". Markus is that type of friend that is all techky and logical from reading books in this case spell books, magic books, and other references to our kind. And always by his side, is my out of control best friend, Kaati. Even though they would not admit it to others, Kaati and Markus try to play innocent yet they have feelings for one another. They are always side by side. And just seeing them like that is making me upset because that is how Trevor and I were. I just do not believe it. Who or what could have done this to him? Trevor is one of the sweetest, sincerest boys in the city. I know my family and his are dueling, but I doubt they had a hand in this. Could they? Are they really going to do low things to make sure me and Trevor will never be together. No matter what, it seems whoever planned this is working like a charm. While I continue to stay in the apartment, Brianna persuaded the doctors, who wanted to research a bit more on Trevor's condition even Elias want that to happen, to bring him back home; a mother wants to take care of her children, and I do not blame her. Elias was just furious and stormed off. If I had the choice to choose Trevor's medical status, I would definitely bring him back to me, but blood trumps everything.

The next day I reach to the Callisters place while my family home is across the long street. Hoping to see the precautious Brianna or the innocent Venna, it was none of the above. Elias opens the door and in displeasure is not please it was me.

"You ruined everything you witch." He said defiled.

"I did not. Your son and I were living perfectly fine until what ever happened that cause your son to look like a shell."

"Leave us alone."

"I can take care of him."

" No!" Elias about to close the door until I put my foot to stop the door from slamming shut.

"Mr. Callister, please, I can take of him."

"You can't!"

"I can."

"We're family. Trevor needs his family more than ever, and I'm sorry Jess, but simple and straight he doesn't even recognize you."

He was right. This new version of Trevor looks at me as if I'm a complete stranger.

"I understand he lost his memories as well the ability to do things feely; I can really help him."

"Sorry. He is not going anywhere besides staying in his room with his family."

"Elias, please!"

"Listen Jess, the feud stopped once Trevor was like this; don't make me resume it."

He was right about that, the feud my parents had on the Callisters at least died down as soon Trevor was in this crazy condition. However, I simply do not care about a stupid feud; I care about my love of my life being trapped in an environment that could be dangerous.

"Can I at least see him?"

"Too late, you had all the time before his injury and now you ran out of time." And then he slams the door on my face. I was pissed and disappointed at the same time, yet I cannot allow my anger to fuel anything. The only thing that will fuel me is my love for Trevor. I have to take care of him; we were meant to spend our lives together and someone or something would not allow. If this is my chance to start my rebellion to this threat, so be it. I get out my cell and call a number I really wanted to call. I soon hear a voice on the other line.

"Venna? Yeah, it's me Jess. I know you don't want to talk to me, but…" I was going to say an apology, but Venna just told me something I never thought she would say. "How can you help? Can you persuade your mother?"

About a week later, whatever Venna did to persuade Brianna, it worked. Elias as usual gets upset and angry that he did not get his way again. I was pleased. However, Brianna and I had a brief conversation, and she told me I could care for Trevor, but only for an experimental basis. She still does not trust me. However, I understand the reasoning. If this was a test to prove my trust to her that I can take care of her son, I will do it. I really do not need a test, my love for him is test enough and still all the parents continue to be foolish to see that Trevor and I are meant for love, not hate. As the week goes by, Trevor, still in that haunting, comatose self just walks around the apartment; barely talking to me. He barely eats. I try feeding him some food even food that he loves, French toast, but he sees it as some sort of an enemy. _Am I an enemy?_ Just keep on telling myself that every time those ghoulish eyes glance at me. I keep on reminding the "other" Trevor about our time together, yet he does not tend to reminisce or talk about. As I see him still looming around like a zombie, I just pray to myself that I hope my true love will come back. Until then, my mother inspired me to try to use the powerful potions we can think of that can probably have a way to penetrate that comatose cage Trevor seemingly is trapped within.

With days gone by, seconds to minutes have passed so much. I whipped up at least eight different potions in less than five hours, but neither of did little to no effect. The kitchen that once had clean wooden floors and stainless steel appliances are now in shambles and mess with a small cauldron still brewing potions, bottles, and rare ingredients just everywhere. I'm doing my best, but I have this little doubt that maybe I gone too far in this. As I turn around, the shallowly Trevor beaming those ghostly eyes just glance at me and then he left roaming around with no sense of direction. As heartbroken I am to see him like this, I have to kick butt this little doubt to the abyss because I am not giving up. He is my love. He is everything and I will not let him go. We promised that no one can tear us apart, not even this stupid cursed magical coma. Hours gone by, and as the night sky reach to its height, I am ready to head to bed tired from potion making. However, before I can get inches toward the bed, I observe Trevor lying down on top of the covers. Seeing him so unoccupied, I lay on top of the covers, snuggling right next to him. I see both his hands layering on his chest. I place my head gently to right side of his chest area. Trevor soon turns to notice me, and then without ushering one syllable, he turns his head back and looks up as if I was just a mere illusion. I hope I'm not an illusion to him. This Trevor is staring to make me be uncertain about myself. I got to do the best that I can to care for him, but how long can I tolerate this knowing the boy I love is not the boy I'm taking care of; to a stranger, Trevor is the same, but I know Trevor as much as his family does. Trevor usually is the one that say things first. I miss his voice; his words. His words exhilarate me with love and serenity. This is hardly serenity. Nonetheless, if this is my life and if this how I half to spend the rest of my life with a shallow body, ghoulish eyes, and a blank stare that can even scare Kaati's black cat, Sparkles. As more I continue to get drowsy, my eyes can barely see straight about to close shut for the day, but before I do go to sleep I notice Trevor's hands moving. Hoping it's a sign, but to my pain, yet modest, he pulls the covers up for me. Maybe Trevor is coming back, but as I continue to stare in those white stoned eyes of his, I feel there is always a new day to worry about this. I am so tired, I have to rest.

The next day, I clean up the messy kitchen from yesterday and began to fix breakfast. Being sixteen and acting like a thirty year old, like my mother is scaring me to death. However, I could understand her pain how she and dad had to take care of me because I need it. As much as Trevor in his condition needs my care cause he needs it. I doubt his father wanted to do anything to help, more like hinder. Brianna, I still do not know if she can be an ally in our battle for me and Trevor's love, at least Venna, Kaati, and Markus are already supporting. That is the best we can do. This would usually be the time Trevor head out to do his work, but since his ailment, I sort of let the city hall know that he could not perform the actions of a worker just until he can heal from his injuries. Hopefully, he heals soon. Hours pass on, I continue to use some sort of my power to try to break a piece of the coma, but nothing is breaking into it. I tried casting a "remember me spell", "a go back spell", even a "muse spell", but similar to the potions…little to no effect. What can I really do? Potions and spells—the ones I know the best to handle these types—can be fixable and reversible, but reversing a magical coma I do not know if I even have the power to reverse it. Trevor looks upon me as if I am like a lost bird trying to flap my injured wing back to health. He then looks back and look outside the window to see the spectacular shot of the city landscape.

Two hours later I received a call from Markus and wonder if it is okay he and Kaati could come over. I told them it is safe maybe thinking Trevor could hurt them, but I doubt it. Thirty minutes later, Markus and Kaati-still trying to deny their relationship—eventually arrive. I wonder what Markus would want to come here. If he knows something that can reverse the coma, I am all ears.

"You guys still lying about a romance?" I giggled.

"No, Markus is out of my league." Kaati said.

"Can we talk about how to help Trevor and not talking about us since after all it is a lost cause?" Markus said.

"Lost cause?" Kaati questioned.

"Who cares; Markus, you told me you got something."

"Yeah, I found something from dad's work."

"Your dad's work?"

"Yeah, my father works two jobs, one as a mayor's advisor and the other as a secret magic historian."

"Does the mayor know about that?"  
"No, there is a secret room inside City hall, and there are thousands of historical data dealing with the use of magic from the War of 1812 to the Civil War to the Louisiana Purchase saga to Hurricane Katrina."

I paused. "Really, a hurricane."

"You'll be surprised to see what else nasty secrets this city has been keeping well known with magic." Kaati said.

"How would this help Trevor?"  
"That's the thing, within that data; there is one data that speak of three forbidden spells."

"What you the three forbidden spells?"

"I told my father this exactly what Trevor's condition word from word, and he told me to check on forbidden spells."

"Well at least I know one of them is the killing spell."

"That's one."

"What are the other ones?"

"The second one is called the exile spell where you can take a soul from a person's body and then the last one, the labyrinth spell."

"What is the labyrinth spell?"

"Among the three, its purpose is for torture. As I read farther, the spell splits the user's mind into two; it conscious self-which can still be able to do active things, but is like an hallow shell for the subconscious-which holds the fondest memories, free will, and recognition—and that is trapped in an never-escapable labyrinth."

"You mean to tell me someone cast the labyrinth spell on Trevor. Who could of…"

"Done this. Well these are three powerful spells, and the only ones who could cast them are level 5 witches and warlocks." Markus said.

"Level 5? Where can we find one…?" Kaati pondered.

As I think, I start to realize only one person who could do this, and I cannot believe it was him all along.

"Oh my god!" I just realized after putting it all together.

"What?" Kaati said.  
"Elias!" I replied.

"Not Elias Callister, Trevor's father." Kaati said.

"It has to be him. He's the only level 5 warlock out here." I responded back.

"That is wrong. How can he do this to his own son?" Kaati said in disgust.  
"Yeah, I know. There are moral laws in the magical world and harming your bloodlines even with forbidden spells, that's cruel even for a man who's shady like that." Markus said.

"We half to stop him." Kaati pumped for action.

"No, that's impossible. He's a level 5 and he is the only one that could reverse the spell."

I look at Trevor who's observing us and mainly focusing his attention outside. I revert back to Markus' point that Elias would never see a day in the light to reverse the spell.

"The thing I don't get is that how did he knew the exact moment to cast the spell on Trevor. Trevor was proposing to me at the park a month ago. How would he knew we would be at the park."

"Unless, he's working for someone." Markus pondered.

"Can't be Trevor's mom because she allowed me to watch him and take care of him."

Then I see Kaati's face expand like something just smash into it.

"What is it?"

"It's Serena. Serena has to be the slimy rat who is helping Elias. Think about it Jess, she used to have feelings for Trevor, but he ignored her and stay committed toward you. Serena was angry about that. She wanted to sworn revenge, and I'll bet you she was at the park that day trying to cast a curse or something."

"It makes sense what better way than to influence the Callister patriarch to curse his own son." Markus said.

"I can't believe it." I said depressed that how someone could want to ruin something special just because of how jealous and how plainly vain they are.

"I'm going to kill her." Kaati promised.

"No, Kaati!"

"Why?"

"Because trying to get revenge on her is like being like her, low, slime, and vain. Don't be that."

'But, she got revenge she wanted to see you two split up and…"

"Yeah, she got what she wanted, yet I'm not going to go down her level and get retribution."

"It's going to be hard to reverse that spell, only Elias can reverse since he cast it."

"There will be a way. Thanks guys, if is okay can you guys head out."

"Yeah, I would love to get some fresh air."

"Kaati, please no Serena-hunting."  
"Jess, I…"

"Kaati."

"Alright, no Serena-hunting."

"Markus keep an eye on her.

"I keep my eye on her."

"Is there a problem." Kaati jokingly said.

"Nope."

"Good, see ya Jess. Don't worry Trevor is coming back." Kaati said.

"He will come back; we'll make sure of that." Markus replied.

"Thanks." And then the guys head out of the apartment, hoping Markus could keep an eye on that waiting-to-pop Kaati. Let just say Kaati and Serena are not cheerleader buddies if I can say it nicely. Knowing those two should be okay, my primary focus is Trevor. I leave the sofa where I just was talking to the others, and I'm approaching straight to Trevor whose begins to show an awkward face. I pondered why, and then when I look at the window it's a ménage of water drips sliding across, criss-crossing, zigzagging, and going all over the place. Interesting nice to know it is raining outside.

"You know we had our most fun in the rain when we were young." I said hoping to finally get inside that hallow shield. And after a minute, hope seems it was falling down hard like those rain drops and then I heard a bristly, sound and as I turn back I notice it was coming from Trevor.

"Why is there rain?" He confusedly said.

I nod my head back and forth agreeing that it is. "Every time when it rains my mother told me that Mother Nature cries."

"Why?" He said.

Still looking through those whitish grey irises of his, and I tried to respond so that he can understand. "She cries because she feels her world is in danger. That every time when she cries, she just hopes the next day will be brighter. That's when she as her best. And everything is going to be alright." And as I thought I was describing just Mother Nature, I was also talking about myself and that both of us have a correlation with rain. She cries and so does I. I am doing my best to control my feelings trying to be my best; be strong for him, but am I being strong for myself.

"Rain depresses me." He said.

He soon gets up and heads to the bedroom. As he leaves, I begin to sob a bit doing what Mother Nature always does. As I stop, I just can't believe how his father could do this. Is Elias that desperate to rid of us so he would torture is only son. What father does that to their child? My father would never do that to me. It truly tells a lot about Elias. A man so cruel, so egotistic that he is probably afraid his son is happier than him, so what he is going to ruin his son's happiness and by the way his son's mind in the process. I hate him. I hate Elias. Why, why his son. He could at least torture me and seek the rampage from my parents.

Trevor cannot live in a world like this, his subconscious, which have the real Trevor, trapped with no way out. I wish I was a level 5, so I can finally relieve Trevor from this hell. However, he is not the only one. I feel living with a person who does not even know your name, your face, and your love. If Elias and Serena want to tear us apart forever, who cares? We tried to fight this family feud together; and we can fight them together. It may not be physically, but the only way to win is to do it your way. And I know exactly what I should do, tomorrow is July 4th. And I want to make that day a turning point. I'm going to bring back my love even if I have to fell in love with him again.

It is July 4th; most of everyone is celebrating by sleeping, hanging out with their families, and just cannot wait to fire the fireworks. I want to bring Trevor outside however one of Brianna's guidelines is for Trevor to stay in the building. However, she can do the rules in her place. This is my place.

"Come on." I said.

"Are we leaving?"

"Yeah."

"I thought I have to stay."

"You're not staying anywhere. You need some fresh air, and plus we're going to have fun."

I convince him to follow me, and away we go. As the holiday reign, even though we are underage, I think we should head to the French Quarter. Not drinking any alcohol, we had fun at least I have fun playing on the mechanical bull they had near a fun place called Ruzzos. After staying there a few more minutes, I bring Trevor back to the park where he probably won't remember, but his other self did. Watching the kids riding the rides; we head inside the museum to see the art, Trevor wander curious. I started to laugh, but I know all he sees its paint and color, and cannot comprehend the paintings or its meanings. An hour later, they were having a swan boat ride and I convinced Hallow Trev, interesting nickname I gave him so I just would not confuse my Trevor to this version. A minute later, we hop aboard the boat and took a nice ride across the small river pond around the park; and just for a moment I thought he showed a smile, but other than that I almost smile myself because seeing this moment reminded me of boat scene me and Trevor had months ago. Remembering about that, I soon recollect something important.

"Can you do this for me?"

Hallow Trev saw me as if I was talking crazy, but then slightly raise my right pointer finger and hoping he could probably remember our sign.

"What are you doing?" He said.

And all I can say is, "Always." Hopefully he can do that sign as I mention our word. He viewed at it, and turn his head back around. That is when I can finally see that Trevor is still in that magical labyrinth. I thought at best doing our sign would have see if he might have come back, but judging by his continuous stale reaction, I just might have lost my faith in trying to hope my love could come back surely not this day. As the night falls, fireworks are seen blasting through the skyline of New Orleans. I used to enjoy that, now looking at those fireworks blasting is like my heart and my love blown to pieces. If I can cast any spell, I would freeze those fireworks just because I want to, yet it is foolish. I'm only selfish because I'm in love with boy. Can this teenage girl have what she wants? Is like this world out to get me, and I do not know what to do now. If I have the power to reverse that labyrinth spell, I will do anything to do it. What have I done to deserve this? What have Trevor done to deserve this? This is our life; It is not fair. It is not fair. As I lay on the couch about to go to sleep, I can see Trevor or should I say, Hallow Trev bringing out a blanket. _Are his memories coming back? Please, please come back!_

"Here you go. This should stop the cold." He said as he glance one more time and heads back to the bedroom.

I just left in dumbstruck. _Why?_ This torture should have been on me, not him. Who knows seeing him like this is and there is nothing I can do about it. That is the real torture.

The next day arrives, and as I woke up clearly still disappointed by the helpless position I put myself into; I allowed myself to think I could care for him, and I did, but maybe it's not enough. I need to see if there is another way I can get through to him. I get up from the sofa dreaming about that promise Trevor and I made, exploring the world. No families. No magic. Nothing. As I reach to the bedroom, I notice Trevor is not here. It is weird because I usually see Trevor here. Every day. Every night. As I continue to search around the apartment, I then notice one thing, lying on the floor. It was a burnt cigar. Elias smokes cigars.

"Oh my god!" I told myself in shock. Elias got Trevor but why. Why would unless he knows that I broke Brianna's rules, yet how would they know. I starting to think and it have to be Serena. She did it again. She spied on us yesterday and somehow let Elias. What is she a pet working Elias. I need to head to the Callisters.

A few hours later, I returned to my home.

"Mom! Dad!"

I soon see my parents appearing.

"Sweetie." My mother said.

"Where is Trevor?" I'm starting to get upset.

My dad soon replied, "Elias took him, Brianna, and Venna out of town."

I'm starting to get upset. "What you mean out of town?"

"To got help from another being who specializes on it."

"No! It's a lie; Elias was the one who put Trevor in the labyrinth spell."

"Labyrinth spell?"

"Yeah, it was Elias he wanted to split us apart and a former friend of mines had a hand in it."

"Sweetie, we need you to pack your bags."

"What? I'm going to where Trevor is."

"No dear, you're going to Caddis."

"What? That witch warlock academy in the Oakston area outside the city. _Noooo!_"

"You have no choice. We made a truce with the Callisters, and the only way to make truce valid is for Trevor to get serious help from a powerful shaman while you get better in being a witch at Caddis."

"All of this because of a deal!" I started to run upstairs about to head to my room.

"We did this for you guys."

"What you mean! All of this is because you want us separated."

"Not true, Jess!

"Just leave me alone! If you want me to go to Caddis fine, but I will not be bargaining chips for you to end a stupid family feud."

"Jess, it was either this or continuing to fight. We jut were tired of this and…"

"Send your children away to make things better. If it you was hurt, why can you just get Tylenol it will make you guys feel better." I just storm upstairs slamming my old door furious just witnessing my entire life is being destroyed day by day. And it just got worse. I would never think considering about to go to an academy, but hey this is the parents' goal to ruin Trevor and I's goal in finally escaping this family feud. What is so ironic is that we got our wish but I'm heading to a stupid school to grow my powers—though would have been cool another day, just not in this time do not even know what Elias is doing to Trevor. Torturing him more and more and more. I just do not know. I need to find out. I need Veena's help. She helped out before, but just as I about to call no ringback; and then discover that the line is disconnected. Her father. He wanted me isolated. He wanted me not to mess around with his family again. Destroying his daughter's phone line and torturing his son. He is the main one who wants to get rid of me, and if I tell him one thing. "Congratulations, I hope you screw yourself since you ruin my life. You egotistic jerk. Maybe going to Caddis is not a bad idea; I heard that is where you can fully train to be a level 5. Good. If I can do it in less time, I could hurry up and break the spell and save Trevor from his father's grasps.

The next day I finally relent and agree to leave, I already left the home with my bags packed. Wondering how can I go there, and then a strange object appears and then it fades in to reveal it is a bus. I was quite surprised. I aboard the special bus and then I see the bus driver with almost 6ft of dreadlocks to his rib area. I told him I half to get my bags, and then the crazy Jamaican-accent gentleman only say, "Don't worry gal, your bags is already at the academy." I turned back around and then the bags disappeared. "Are you sure?"

"Listen gal, better find a seat…it's going to be a bumpy ride."

I follow suit and find a seat next a nice gentleman. He's very good looking, 6 ft 2, black hair and a surly curl on his face; he has nice blue eyes. I wonder who this mysterious stranger is.

"Hey! Heading to Caddis."

"I think that's the only destination"

"Yeah I know I just want to get this over with so I can see my boyfriend again."  
"He don't approve of you heading here."

"He is in sort of a magical coma thanks from a spell I can't break."

"That's bad."

"Tell me about it."

"Long story."

"Well, here is something short…what is your name?"

Barely smiling, "My name is Jess…Jess Harden."

"Nice name, the name's Dane, Dane Voors."

"I guess you have the cool name."

We both laugh, something I rarely done in a while and what is strange this boy is starting to make me forget about Trevor. Maybe it's Elias, who sent him here to kill me or something.

"Do you know Elias Callister?"

"Heard about him, but never met him. Wait you said your last name was Harden, you by any chance been part of the Harden-Callister war."

"You know about that?"

"Everybody in the magical world knows about your families and the feuds you two spread for years. I am really fascinated. If you by any means, want to talk to someone if you get down or if the academy force you to experience your deepest fears, and you're afraid...I hope I can be there to help you."

"Dane, right?"

"Right."

As the bus begins to depart to head to Caddis Academy, I can only see my life being left behind and then strange mystical clouds start obscuring my view of my hometown and then I worry about the time. I really do not know how long this could be. At least I contacted Markus before I left to check on and see what Elias is doing and hoping Trevor is okay. I feel maybe just maybe this separation could not only help us, but me. I spend so much time help an ailing Trevor, and yet maybe this could be something I could enjoy for myself. Who knows? I have to find out myself.

Three months later at the Caddis Academy, nice institution for magic wielders, I started to get the stench of freshmen horror of me and then as the days pass one by one, I practiced many magical classes. Chancellor Weller had a certain fondness on me these past months. I truly left an impression here. My craft has already been giving me a boost, but not enough to have the power I need to reverse the labyrinth spell. Speaking of, it has been three months. The longest I have not had any contact with Trevor. However, to my surprise, Dane has been helping me so much I feared I may have a crush on him. This is bad to me, but Trevor is still trapped within the labyrinth, I know it; I'm not stupid; there cannot be a powerful shaman. I have to face the truth, Trevor is not here in this world because of that spell, and if I go back all I will have of him is that hallowed body with ghostly eyes. I am tired of that and these strange urges I'm feeling for Dane is really growing. I hope it would not lead me to a decision I could regret later in my life. Just as the recent training was completed, I soon get a message from Markus:

_JESS, _

_ THE CALLISTERS CAME BACK HOME AND I THINK THERE IS A CIVIL WAR BREWING FROM WITHIN. AND YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT…THERE IS ANOTHER LEVEL 5! YOU HAVE TO COME BACK HOME!_

I cannot believe either. There is another level 5. Really! Is that level 5 Brianna; I mentioned earlier I did not know her power level, nor she would never tell me what it was. If this is so and that civil war battling from within the Callisters, I think she can reverse the spell.

"You're going back?"

I turned back around and there I see Dane just finishing his training. Usually he every day these past few months, he been congratulating me for my training and vice versa.

"Dane, listen I half to go back."

"Don't go. Stay here so you can continue your training here in Caddis _with me_."

"You don't understand."

"I may never know, but you know inside your mind you deserve to stay."

"I can't Dane. I need to go back because…"

"Because what?"

"I know we know each other for three and half months, but I knew Trevor since I was five. If I stay I may never get to see him forever."

"You said it yourself, Trevor may not come back. And you are here for you. I want to help that."

"I want you to understand truly, buy even though my mind is here, my heart is with Trevor."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"No, stay with me."

"Dane, please…" And then out of nowhere, Dane kisses me. I tried to stop but those urges I tried to stop gets in the way and coerces me to continue the kiss. The kiss soon last a minute. And after it stops, I should have slap him, but in some twisted case he really did deserve the kiss, and so did I. I needed to know because that would not be my true love kiss. It was a mere out of town kiss.

"See, so can you stay?"

"You're sweet and nice, similar to someone I know. However, I am so sorry Dane. My heart was already been decided a long time ago. Trust me, you deserve the right girl, but it is not me."

I could see the disappointment in his eyes, but I think he understands.

"Well what are you waiting for, go back there."

I smiled when he said those words, yet I wondered about Chancellor Weller.

"What about Chancellor Weller? The professors?"

"Don't worry about them; I think I know a spell of duplication that can really suit this purpose."

"Thank you, Dane, you rock!" And just to make sure he remembers me greatly, I kiss him on the lips again but this time very quickly. I know this I would regret, but not that much. I then sprint out to find an area to head back home. I cannot take the bus, but I did learn one ability here…fade. As I close my eyes, I think about one thing or one person and when I see that person, I would fade to where I have to go. Thanks Professor Fortis for teaching me this quick ability. And soon I think about Trevor, and then I feel a zip of speed. My body starts to fading out; and in less than a minute, my entire body fades out.

Thinking it could be longer than that, Professor Fortis was not kidding. Fading is quick transportation ability. As I open my eyes, fearing something bad could have happened; I was completely safe and healthy. Way to go. I turned back around and to my amaze; I made it inside the Callister house. I never was inside this place, not even when I was child. And then I sense Trevor could be upstairs, I head up and try to check everyone hoping not to run into Elias or Brianna. I try to do my best not to disrupt things. And when I head forward, I guessed between three doors to the left and turn the gold, encrusted knob in the left corner. I open it and to my relief, I found him. Trevor, still that hallows body and those eyes. I was queasy in the beginning, but seeing this has been him for half of a year now, I came long and hard to adjust to it. He soon sits up and notices me.

"You are here?" He said.

"Of course I'm here. "I love you." I tried to our Always sign, but before long Elias appears in gloom.

_"Noooo!"_ Elias moves forward with his arm and then out of the blue me being forced by a telekinetic wave that blasts me. The blast was like a 7.4 earthquake if it was a burst of wind; that force blasts me where I crash the window; glasses falling down and then the nick of a chance I barely holding the ledge of the window. And then I could at least see the salt and pepper egohead approaching, and he is about to finish the job.

"I wanted to give your parents a truce, but you know what. I lied. Goodbye, my dear."

He is about to stomp on my hand forcing me to let go and drop a 2 storied building.

I screamed for help, and just as Elias about to step on my foot, Trevor appears out of nowhere, and spears him the floor. I praised a sigh of relief, and then Venna appears to bring me up. As she helps me, Trevor, whose still under the spell, yet realizing he had spent time with me wanting to protect me. Then Brianna appears with two red potions. She tells Trevor to keep him on the floor; a few seconds later, with Elias seized on the floor, Brianna forced one bottle down Elias' throat.

"You leave me alone, what are you doing with that…I'll have your…" And then as he rambles in words I still don't quite understand, Brianna rams the potion and I soon see the bottle empty.

"What have you done to me, woman."

"I stripped your powers."

"No!"

"Next time, you want to torture my son. You torture me first, you prick." And then just like that she kicks him with her Victorian black shoe so hard in his cheek, it knocks him out cold. I find that very interesting.

"You're okay, Jess." Venna said worryingly.

"Yeah, just a few scratches on my face and arms, but I'm okay. Ms. Callister, how did you…"

"How did I know my rotten husband cast a forbidden spell on Trevor? You can thank your friend Markus."

I always know Markus will save the day.

"So are you reversing the spell?"  
"I can't, my dear."

"What you mean, you can't?"

"I am not a level 5."

"Wait, Markus told me other than Elias, there is another level 5. I thought it was you."

"No, I wish I was. I'm only a 3."

Okay now I shocked, is Markus playing me; and if so, I hope we did not got rid of the only person that could have save Trevor.

"If you're not a 5, who is?

"Me."

I turn around and glance to see it was none other than Venna Callister, the younger child.

"How can that be?" Brianna asked.

"It just that something was growing inside me, and I thought father wanted Trevor to be the second Callister to be a 5."

"However, the second was the eventually the second child." I said.

"I guess so." She responded nervously as if everything is falling on her shoulders and technically it was.

"Do you know how to reverse a labyrinth spell?" I asked.

"No." She replied.

_Great! _I haplessly shout to myself that finally we have another 5, but bad she does not even know the spells nor reverse it.

"She can't, but I can." Brianna said. "After your friend told me about what Elias did to Trevor, I eventually found the spell Elias was trying to hide from us for months. I still couldn't believe it that he would do this to Trevor…why?"

"Elias is _just_ that bad, Ms. Callister. I'm sorry you guys had to be around him."

"That's okay my dear." She said. She then looks at her son as he glances at her. "I think it's time to bring back my boy!"

And just like that, she convinces Hallow Trev to lie on the bed while Venna is as nervous as she needs to understand her powers will help save her cursed brother and break that spell.

"I don't know if I can do this." Venna said.

"Listen Venna, I could sympathize with you, but look at your brother. Trevor needs you."

As she sees her brother just viewing the ceiling as he has been doing since that malicious spell was cast. Venna realizes now this is could be our last chance to save him and bring him back from that puzzle. She gives me a nod in agreement.

"Okay, but I don't know what to do." She said.

"Let me." Brianna said. She soon conjures up the Labyrinth spell in the palm of hand. "We will enchant this together, but I need this…" Brianna then conjures a knife where she pricks Venna's left index finger. Then I could see a drop of her blood on the tip of the blade.

"Mom, what was that for?"

"Your blood is validation that you are a level 5 and that only a blood from a level 5 witch or warlock can reverse this forbidden spell."

"O…okay."

I reach towards Trevor one last time before they begin the "detoxing".

"It time for you to come back. Come back to me." I said as I whisper it into his ear as closest as I can so I hope the real Trevor could hear it.

He then lean his head towards my direction, and I pray those whitish grey eyes will go back to his stunning green eyes; those same eyes that bring me a euphoric atmosphere. As I stand back, Brianna wants Venna to follow her and enchant the reversal spell. When I see Brianna dropping the blood drop which fall and hit Trevor's forehead; and just like that, Brianna began chanting while Venna chants right after her. As their hands come together, their voice becomes united as they chant weird Latin words some like: _Sudox Evexo Lumen Libria Un Draco_. As the chant keeps getting louder and louder, I instantly notice a change. As Trevor lays on the bed and his eyes still whitish grey, his body soon shakes—a scene that vaguely bring me back to that fateful May 15 day; that blood drop soon in a strange aurora-like glow dissipates on his forehead as he shakes harder. The chants get louder. This ordeal is like it is been over a minute or two. And then, I notice one thing that Trevor could be back. His eyes—that were forced to be those ghoulish hues reformed back to that wonderful shade of green. A minute or less, Brianna and Venna stop chanting while Trevor stops shaking.

As I glance outside to see the sun about to have its sunset, I reach over to Trevor to see any other changes. In a very long time, I could see his eyes closed. Is that a good sign? Is that a clue that maybe the spell might be finally broken? I do not really know. I never encountered this type of magic before, so I really do not know. I'm afraid of telling Brianna, if the spell is broken. She will probably tell me to wait and see. As far I know, I'm been tired of waiting. I want him back. Love cannot be misused, cursed, or stripped away like powers. Love is essential to our souls and minds, and especially our hearts. I lean a bit forward to check on Trevor.

"Trevor?" I said gingerly.

His eyes are still closed, and maybe instead of breaking the spell, I fear we probably made it worse. I can't believe it. I almost turned away, shamed that we failed. And as I continue to doubt myself from having faith that it could work, something blissfully happens. I could see Venna's reactions. I hastenily turn back around and there I could see hope. Trevor is awake, and as I seen before during the detox, his green eyes are back. However, is still some part of ploy? I reach back to Trevor.

"Hey Trev, it's me…Jess. Do you remember me?"

He look at me and at first I thought he was startled by looking at me, but then having that hope something that can tell me that this spell is broken and that he is truly back. He mysteriously looks below. I look down as well and then I was totally surprised. He positions his right hand and stick out his pointer finger. I could not believe it. Of course, what we decided that defined our relationship…our sign. I tried to do it before when he was still under the spell, but his subconscious was still trapped. Now, he is the one who initiate it as I was mostly pleased because I know now he is back! As I put my right pointer finger by his forming that upside down v, arc-like shape.

"Always." He whispered and then show off that wily smirk.

I begin to tear up because it was him. It was really him. Trevor came back. He finally came back to me. I was so happy, I kiss him. We are finally reunited. And of course I did not want to push away the ones who had a huge part in bringing him back. Venna and Brianna soon rejoice and reunite with Trevor knowing they are finally together again as a family again. As for me and Trevor, this was only the beginning.

A week after Trevor's return, our families got better thanks to us I think. I think our love for one another and realizing Elias wanted this feud to continue forced both sides to really think about the future. My parents are doing their things and decided to write a fiction book about the war, who to think. Brianna is taking over as the head of the Callister family, while Venna does not need to go to Caddis, but instead head off to a different boarding school just to get out. Elias, I understand love living all alone in a shady shack somewhere in Oyster's Bay, still power stripped. My friends are still my friends; Kaati and Markus continue to fake their "non-loving act", but if they kiss everyone would not be surprised. Dane I heard is doing great at Caddis still disappointed I chose Trevor over him, overall he fully understand after having a nice talk with Trevor. As for that slimy, slithering Serena, I really do not want to get revenge, just hope she stay far, far away from us. As for me and Trevor, he finally proposed to me and unlike last time, I got the chance to reply with a simple answer, yes.

On December 17, we got married. Even though we are sixteen and young, we love each other. Our love is who we are now. At least we got married in a nice chapel, with only our close family and friends getting able to see our unforgettable moment. After getting married, we decided to skip having a reception and hurried inside Trevor's nice Mercedes sports car, which used to be for his deadbeat father.

"Ready for that adventure, _Mrs_. Callister." He said.

"I will love to." I replied ecstatic. And then I got a frantic message from Markus, I am reading it and could not believe that just happened.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"That was Markus. He said Serena showed up uninvited…"

"She left right?"

"Actually, Kaati, who I promised her do not do something foolish."

"Did something completely foolish. She hurt Serena?"

"No, Kaati turned her into a rat."

"Noooo!" He responded showing an _Oh no she didn't _face.

"Yup, and she is going to feed Serena the rat to Sparkle."

We both laugh and giggle thinking it is amusing, but probably thinking this could end up bad.

"Are we going to do something?"

"No, let Markus do it. With those two, the sky's the limit."

"What about us?"

"Well, we got the world, and we got each other."

"Always."

After that, we did our sign and passionately kiss. After our kiss, Trevor starts the car and away we go finally making our dreams come true. We are now free; we are now together, stronger and better. Always.


End file.
